Unfinished Business
by UndercoverWeapon
Summary: Why Will Halstead showed up in Jay's apartment beaten up at the end of episode "Say Her Real Name"? The story begins just in the moment the episode ends with the line: "I might not have told ya everything why I left New York".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

 **This summer I decided to write some fics as I had a head full of ideas that I had to write down. It took me awhile, cause I have some other writing tasks, but here it is! While watching the episode "Say Her Real Name", where we meet Will Halstead for the first time, it's been never revealed why at the end of the episode we see Will beaten up in Jay's kitchen. So my story begins right in this moment and includes my idea about what might have happened. I hope you will enjoy reading this!**

 **(Of course I don't own the or the characters. They all belong to Dick Wolf. Just this storyline is my own work.**

* * *

„I might not have told ya everything about why I left New York." Said Will holding a packet of ice close to his head.

"Let me check your head and then we need to talk." Said Jay after a dozen of seconds of silence.

"It's just a couple of bruises, nothing serious."

"I'd rather take a look."

"Jay, come on, I'm a doctor, trust me." Will nervously laughed.

"Can I? Can I trust you after you didn't tell me you're in deep trouble?"

"It's not like… Ehhh… Jay, calm down, let's sit down and I'll explain this to you." Will moved a kitchen chair in Jay's direction, put the pocket of ice into the sink nearby and sat down across his older brother.

"So, I'm listening." Jay was still serious and slightly angry.

"As you know I had owned a medical practice with two of my friends."

"Yes, you were so kind to inform me about this."

"Jay!"

"Okay, go on."

Will knew Jay had the right to be upset and angry because he failed his trust, but it wasn't that easy to explain all of this.

"Mostly we were doing plastic surgeries. Rebecca Hastings' case wasn't anything unusual. Just breasts implants. And she wanted to remove some scars as well."

Will stopped for a moment, not sure if he should pass the whole story to his brother.

"And?"

"And her… husband got mad at me for interfering with his plans."

"What did you tell them?"

"That her spine is not strong enough for the breasts he wanted her to have."

"And that's it?" Jay was suspicious.

"That's it. He was crazy, obsessed or something. And that case made me feel sure that I need some changes in my life."

"So what is he doing in Chicago? How did he find you? What for?"

"He's a businessman. Travels a lot. He called me when we met at the district. I needed to give him his money back."

Jay wasn't so convinced by the story Will told him.

"But he got angry because of our talk. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut some more often." He laughed and got up. "And that's the story. Thanks to this guy I made a decision to make my life better."

"You're sure that's all you want to tell me."

"Man, I know you're my older brother and you want to be protective, but chill out a bit. I'm not in danger anymore. Everything is okay. Relax." Will patted Jay on his back reassuring him in what he told him just seconds ago. "Any Hawkes game on TV today?"

"Yeah, in half an hour…"

"Great, so let me order a pizza, grab our beers and let's get ready!"

* * *

The next day was Saturday, which meant that Jay had a day off. But he didn't sleep long due to his talk with Will the day before. He should trust his brother, but he couldn't help it, he was worried. Is he being overprotective?

He got up, took his favorite T-Shirt, sweatpants and sneakers and went out for a morning run. There's no better way to clear head and gain well needed energy. And he hit the bull's eye with that idea. The weather was perfect. The scent of the evening's rain was still distinguishable and the sun and cloudless sky topped the climate up.

Clearly it wasn't only him who likes to wake up early in the morning and hit the road. Although there wasn't as many runners as it usually is. Maybe because it was Saturday after all. Some of those people were replaced on the streets with still not completely sober party people who slowly walked, if you can describe it as walking, towards their homes. Jay only smiled and focused on the road.

And then it hit him. The idea. He knew what he has to do to dump the feeling of uncertainty. But first… he has to finish the run.

Tired, but satisfied, he put the key into the lock on his apartment's door and noticed that it's open. He reached for the door handle and let himself in.

"Will?" he asked, looking for his brother.

"Over here, in the kitchen!"

Jay went into the kitchen and saw Will with two other men sitting by the kitchen table.

"Hi, Jay!" Will greeted him.

"Uhm, hi." Jay responded.

Will got up and pointed at the men.

"Do you remember my buddies from high school? Johnny and Jim?" Both men waved to Jay .

"Oh, right, sorry guys, I haven't recognized you! How are you?"

They talked for a while, reminiscing about the old times and then Will asked Jay to go out with them in the evening.

"Sorry guys, got other plans, but you have fun. Keep an eye on Will for me, please. Lately he's short tempered and impulsive." Jay winked at the younger Halstead, teasing him.

Jay went to take a shower and when he came back his brother and his friends were all gone. He noticed that Will left some coffee for him, so he poured it to his cup and searched for his phone. When he found it, he dialed one of the contacts he had on speed dial and waited for the person to pick up the phone.

"Dawson."

"Hi, Antonio."

"Hey, Jay, what's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you up for today? I was thinking maybe about a couple of drinks at Molly's tonight?"

"Can't man, I'm spending the weekend with my kids, so…"

"Don't you even apologize! I thought maybe you are bored or something."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, positive. Say hi to the kids from me and have fun!"

"Thanks, Jay, see you on Monday!"

And they hung up.

"Okay, Jay, you're overreacting. Nothing's happening, enjoy your day off." He told himself as he got up, turned his favorite radio station on and began preparing breakfast.

"Nothing's happening."

* * *

 **A/N: The story starts slow, but I can guarantee it's gonna get faster and more dynamic. If you liked it, you can always let me know by posting a review. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

 **(P.S. Have you seen that promo of season 3? I literally couldn't catch a breath after watching! I kind of predicted it might happen, after reading spoilers, but anyways... wow!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

 **I want to thank you for your support I got after the first chapter was published! It means the world to me! So, no more talking, time for reading! Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

„Good morning, everyone!" said Ruzek as he entered the bullpen. "How was your weekend?" he asked with a very bright smile on his face and sat down on his chair, legs immediately appeared on his desk.

"Uh huh, we can only guess how perfect was your weekend." Antonio fired back, stressing the word 'your'.

"Oh yeah, mine was perfect, thanks for asking." Antonio passed Ruzek teasing his younger colleague by bucking his legs off the table. Everybody laughed.

Jay and Voight walked out of the interrogation room, rather angry than satisfied.

"And?" Olinsky asked the men.

"Nothing. He's just playing us off." Voight replied.

"We need to bust his brother. We have no other option right now." Said Halstead.

"But careful here." Olinsky slapped them down. "Arresting younger Harris may piss his not-really-mental-healthy friends off."

"I know, Alvin, but do we have another choice?" The room went silent for a while.

"Nope."

"It won't be the first or the last time we deal with riots like them. No time to waste, take Burgess and Roman from downstairs and let's go." Voight announced and everybody spread out.

Halstead and Lindsay walked downstairs and Jay started a conversation.

"So…"

"So?"

"Will asked me if I can remind you about the hanging out you promised when he visited…"

"I know, he called me."

"He did what?!"

"We talked. Be ready for today's evening, looks like we're going out." Lindsay's face showed her amusement, unlike Jays.

"Well, well, well, threesome." They both jumped, scared by the voice that spoke just behind them "You, Halstead, I can understand, but Lindsay…" Platt definitely was having a good fun.

"But… we… it's not…" Jay tried to explain the real matter of their talk, but he couldn't help feeling speechless and surprised. Erin just laughed and went out, leaving her partner alone with Platt.

"You don't have to explain anything, Mr. Detective." Platt cut him off. He looked relieved, although still confused, but Platt hasn't finished yet.

"Burgess and Roman are already waiting outside." She added.

"But… how?!"

"Just go!"

He didn't have to be told twice, he almost ran out of the building, just to get out of Platt's face.

* * *

"Couldn't you just pick Molly's?" Jay asked as he and Will entered a pub, in the evening that day.

"Nope." Was all Will answered.

"Why's that? We all always go to Molly's."

Will snapped his fingers "And that's exactly why I don't want us to go there tonight."

I'm afraid I don't follow."

"It's simple." Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Too many people we know that may interrupt. I just want the three of us to have a good time, talk. That's all."

"Why you only want you, me and Erin? What are your intentions?" asked Jay, clearly anxious.

"Well, it's not that much my idea. More like Erin's."

"She told you that?"

"When we met at the district for the first time, remember?"

The older Halstead reflected for a while. "She never said that she means just the three of us."

"Ah man, you always have to cling to the details!" It seemed like Will just wanted to get away with explaining himself.

"Maybe because I'm a detective?" Jay responded with a dose of irony.

"Fair enough, let's sit down, cause she should be here any minute." And both brothers went to the nearest free table. Will was right, just a couple of minutes later Erin appeared by their table.

"Nice place, who picked it?" She asked as she sat down across the brothers.

"You don't like it here?" Jay was the first to respond.

"No, actually I do really like it. Matches my style."

Will grinned and said "It used to be a game pub. Me and Jay liked to come here while we were a little bit younger."

"So it's you who chose it." Will just nodded and smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna get us something to drink." Said Jay and walked towards the bar to come back two minutes later.

"You brought yourself an orange juice?" asked Will.

"Yup. I figured we need at least one person who is sober enough to drive my car." He replied giving the two a beer each.

"Oh, right…" Will murmured.

"You can always call a cab and come back for the car tomorrow." Erin offered.

"No, it's fine, really." And with that sentence Jay cut the topic.

"So… " Erin started "I've heard you plan to stay in Chicago for a while."

"Well, maybe I am."

"You applied for a job at Chicago Med."

Will looked a little surprised by the fact she knew that much. He only told Jay about this, but would never suspect the two are talking about him at work.

"Yeah, I did. Actually I'm 99% sure I'll get the job, but I'm still figuring out if that's the change I want in my life."

"You're thinking about coming back to New York?"

"No, I don't think so. It's more about… Chicago Med is something bigger than the practice I worked before in NY. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the change, you know."

"So why did you leave New York? If I can ask, of course?"

After hearing that question, Jay looked at Will and started to listen more intense than seconds before. And Will knew Jay is waiting for that answer.

"New York just wasn't really me."

'Smooth move.' Jay thought.

"Besides…" Will eyed Jay "My whole family's here. I had my time, I had a blast, but it's time to come back." Both brothers smiled. Will was right. They've been always close, loved to have some family time.

"It will be really good to have you at Chicago Med." Said Erin "Cause when last time I had to drive Jay to ER…" she couldn't finish the sentence, because both brothers interrupted her at once.

"Don't you dare, Erin! I told you not to tell this to anyone!" Jay begged.

Will, on the other hand, got worried and slightly nervous, cause his brother never mentioned him that something has happened to him lately. So he wanted Erin to explain.

"That moron just cut his fingers while slicing a cake that Ruzek's mom got for us."

Will, visibly relieved, pillowed his head on his hand he braced with against the table.

"It wasn't anything spectacular." Lindsay tried to pretend she's bored with the story she's saying.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time." Said Jay voicing a fake guilt.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Then brothers drove Erin home and were just about to walk into Jay's apartment when Jay noticed that the door was slightly ajared. With his hand he stopped Will who was right behind him and slowly began to open the door. Jay sneaked inside, feeling uncomfortable not having his gun. He slowly searched the rooms, but no one was inside. He let Will in and just then they both looked around the living room where was complete mess. He just couldn't believe his apartment was broken into again in that short time.

Looking at his younger brother, all he could tell was that he was puzzled and confused.

"Are you in danger again?" asked Will referring to the case when a bounty was put on Jay's head.

"No, don't worry. But it happens sometimes." He wished he could believe in what he just said. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and picked a number of a person who first came to his mind.

"Antonio? It's Jay. I think I may have a problem."

* * *

 **A/N: So how do they say, a lightning never strikes twice in the same place? Well, maybe somebody didn't know this saying. Anyways, looks like the broters are going to need some help from their CPD family in the next chapter.**

 **Do you like the story so far? If you have any comments you can send them to me by posting a review or sending PM.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

 **It's so nice to read the reviews from you! Masalinstead, WritingChicago, Ghostwriter, Lanteaddicted thanks so much for sharing your thoughts! And I got a question from a Guest about Will being the younger sibling. Yeah, Will said in episode 2x17 "** **I** _ **can't**_ **take a vacation,** _ **come back**_ **and** _ **hang**_ **with** _ **my older brother**_ **?" I hope it helped:)**

 **And now let's get into chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

The previous night was long. Too long. After Jay's call, Antonio informed Voight about the burgling, knowing it might be connected with the mob's case they were currently investigating. They both appeared by Halstead's doorstep about thirty minutes later. Everybody agreed that the fact the burglar searched only their living room is odd. Was he (or she) looking for something in particular? Or it was done in purpose of warning Jay and the rest of the unit? Too many questions at this point.

They've done everything they could. Going door to door asking the neighbors if they've possibly saw something unusual, called forensic to dust the apartment and about 2 a.m. decided to head to the precinct. They revised all the evidence, leads and traces they had on the Harris guy and his crew. Voight wanted to be 100% sure about the case, cause in the morning, when the commander finds out what has happened to Jay, will surely want to know every detail of their investigation.

* * *

When the sun started slowly coming up and the adrenaline began to wear off, Will fell asleep by the kitchen table. But Antonio, Jay and Hank continued, after preparing another pot of coffee. Surprisingly, the first person to show up in the bullpen was Mouse. About 7p.m. they began to hear him whistling when he was climbing up the stairs.

"Oh my, you guys scared me! What are you doing here so early?" he asked taking his earphones out and noticing the three of his coworkers were staring at him.

"We could ask you the same question." Antonio replied.

"I just had enough sleep. Is there any coffee?" Mouse asked pointing in the kitchen's direction.

"Yeah, serve yourself."

Mouse went to the kitchen, where another surprise was waiting for him. Will was sleeping on their kitchen table.

"Okayyy…" Mouse murmured to himself, poured some coffee to his cup and without making a noise came back to the bullpen.

"I see you had a great night yesterday." Mouse told Jay "You both came straight to the district." He laughed.

"How do you know we were somewhere last night? I've never told you." Jay seemed to be astonished.

"I wanted to call you last night and ask you to come over my place, cause I finally got the movie we wanted to watch. You know, the one with zombies transforming into those…."

"Mouse!"

"Oh, right. I wanted to call you, but I had this thought: What if Jay is on a date or something like that? So I traced your phone and learned you are in the old game pub."

"You tracked my phone?!"

Mouse took a sip of his coffee "I did it for your good."

"So how did you know I was with Will?"

"Will and Erin, to be exact."

Voight's face expression has immediately changed. He looked at Jay, waiting for an explanation.

"She wanted to meet Will, get to know him, that's all!" said Jay "Mouse, how?"

"I checked your calls."

"You did what? Mouse, we really need to talk later! Jay was already so tired by having no sleep at night, that couldn't even yell at Mouse.

Mouse got lucky, because Voight's phone rang and all of the attention focused on the call.

"It's sergeant Voight." He spoke and then listened to what the person on the other side of the line has to say. After, give or take, twenty seconds Hank hung up.

"Alright, wake your brother up and tell him he can go home and sleep in his bed." Voight told Jay.

"The forensics have finished?"

"Yeah, they have."

"Can you tell me what did they find?" impatience was growing inside Jay.

"Nothing much." Voight sat down on Ruzek's desk "No prints or hair to pull the DNA from. Just as we thought, the only room they torn down was your living room."

"They found absolutely nothing in that mess?" Antonio couldn't believe.

"Just your stuff." Voight turned to Jay "Clothes, magazines, electronic devices, stethoscope…"

"Wait, a stethoscope? Asked Jay.

Will froze when he heard Voight say that. He was standing in the doorstep between the kitchen and the bullpen since Voight got the call. And when he had heard the word 'stethoscope' he froze for a few seconds.

"I must have… I must have drop it on the couch when I got home from work. We were leaving in such a hurry for the meeting so I guess I forgot to take it to my room." Said Will while entering the bullpen.

"Uh, hey, slept well?"

"Wasn't bad, thanks for asking, Tony."

No one in the room paid attention to Mouse, who was still sitting there, cup in his hands and a very confused face expression.

"Maybe now. Okay, here we go." Mouse cleared his throat "Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on here, please?"

"Hi, Mouse!" Will greeted his colleague "Actually, I can fill you in, let's get outta here."

Just then the rest of the unit started to gather in the bullpen. With everybody present, Voight told them what has happened and what did they find while working through the night. They discussed their tasks for the upcoming hours, starting with calling or meeting their CIs.

While everybody was sitting by their desks, calling, Jay found his brother.

"Will."

The younger Halstead turned around to see Jay "What's up?"

"Go home, take some rest before working in the afternoon."

"Okay, will do."

"Or if you're not feeling okay with coming back there alone today, you can…"

"Jay, it's okay, I'll go and call you if anything's wrong, don't worry." He patted his brother's back.

"So maybe at least I can give you a ride?"

"Nope, I'll walk, catch a breakfast and then call a cab."

"Alright, so see you later, bro!" said Jay walking out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs the morning shift was slowly taking over the duties from the night shift. Morning shift including Platt. Not knowing that, Ruzek run into the locker room but the picture he's seen made him stop short immediately. "Oh God, please, no!" was all that came through his mind.

Apparently Platt was driven to work by her boyfriend, CFD firefighter called Mouch. They were still in the locker room, tenderly saying their goodbyes. He pulled out as fast as he could, but wasn't sure at first if she's seen him. After hearing her words a few seconds later, he knew she did.

"I am going to hunt him down!"

"Trudy, you're a police officer, you can't…" Mouch tried to calm her down.

"Don't tell me how to live my live!" she shouted on the rebound. And went out looking for Adam.

Doing his best, he managed to run back upstairs before she found him. And he bumped straight into Will, who was leaving home.

"Man, be careful, she's mad, really mad."

"Who?"

"Platt. She might be dangerous, keep that in your mind while going by her desk."

"Thanks for warning me." Will waved to him and went downstairs.

* * *

Surviving the eye to eye meeting with the desk sergeant, Will Halstead went out to look for a place to have a breakfast. Hands in his pockets, he was looking around admiring the view of streets filling with cars, people hurrying to work, busy with their cell phones, not noticing other people around them. He liked the fact he could have a morning in slow motion. Afternoon shift rocks.

But unfortunately he wasn't given more than five minutes to enjoy the morning. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a lone alley.

* * *

 **A/N: Things slowly are getting intense. Life is life, can't be nice and funny all the time. But I won't spoil anything just yet.**

 **Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing. Any suggestions, thoughts, opinions maybe? I will be more than happy to read them!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

 **I managed to overcome a small writer's block and just sat down and wrote the chapter at once. I hope you will enjoy and that you're still interested in this story.**

* * *

' _Run, run, you can't slow down!' he repeated the words in his mind while rushing straight on. 'If you stop, it's over, damnit'_

 _After awhile the dark surrounding was finally lightened up by some blue lights._

* * *

 _24 hours earlier._

"Who works for you outside?" Antonio yelled out on Chris Harris, the older brother leading the moneylender gang.

"No one else! Damn, are you listening or you inhaled too much on those drug busts you seem to love so much?!" Voight hit the table in the interrogation room with his opened hand. A loud slap sounded across the room.

"Watch your mouth." He said, warning the guy.

„But what more you want me to tell you? You already have my brother, it's just the two of us leading the business!" Chris drew in his horns a little bit.

"Oh, I don't think so. Only the two of you and half of the city is deadly scared of you?"

"Wow, you're flattering me." The felon smiled, pissed off Antonio and Voight.

"Okay, you don't want to help yourself out." Voight threw some sheets of paper on the desk "We checked your phone records. You seem to call a lot a few numbers."

"So what? Can't I call my mum? Is that forbidden or what?"

"The problem is, Harris, that we know your mother's been dead for over 10 years now." Harris rolled his eyes.

Antonio gave Harris a piece of paper and a pen. "Names and addresses, now."

"Will it help me somehow?"

"It could but you lost your chance." Antonio crossed his arms "But try to gyp us and we'll make sure you meet some friends from your past in prison. You said you're such a family guy."

Since they arrested Harris they haven't seen him so furious. But he's done what he was asked for, so Antonio and Voight took the pen and the paper and left the room.

* * *

"Hey, Jay." Erin caught Halstead's shoulder when he was passing her by.

"What's up?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for you and Will to come back to your apartment before we close the case?" she asked.

Her partner lightened up a bit, understanding that she still cares. Despite the fact, they're not longer together. Still, her every single act towards him… Hell, it means world to him.

"It's not as devastated as the last time when I had an unwelcomed guest." He smiled.

"I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?"

"Is it safe enough?"

He melted inside. Erin is worried about him.

"Erin, they're not after me, but after all CPD. They don't want us to continue the investigation."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Basically, you're in danger as well as I am."

She waited for what comes next.

"So maybe you should stay with me for now. Two cops in one apartment? Safer than being overnight alone."

Erin knew he was joking. But if you read between the lines… He wanted them to be back together.

"Don't say anything." His voice burst in on her thoughts "Let's do this by the book." He caressed her shoulder and went downstairs. Leaving her with pangs of guilt.

Voight and Antonio hit the bullpen as soon as they left the interrogation room.

"We've got the names. We're leaving in 10." Was all the sergeant said.

* * *

Olinsky was in the car with Antonio and Jay. They drove in silence. Jay used that spare moment to check on his brother. But he wasn't picking up. Hastead looked at his watch, cause he was sure Will was still having about two hours before his shift at the hospital starts.

"Something wrong?" Olinsky asked.

"No, no, I'm sure he's just sleeping now." Jay responded, not convincingly enough.

Antonio just glanced over his friend. He knew him long enough to know whether he's lying or saying the truth.

Another seconds of silence.

"You care about him a lot." Alvin spoke.

"He's my younger brother. Got only him."

"Has to be more than that." Olinsky followed up.

"That kind of talk requires a couple of beers on a men's night, Alvin." Jay turned to Olinsky and winked.

"Set up a date, I'm reserving table3 at Molly's and we're all ears." Dawson was always the first to organize that kind of stuff.

They had a good laugh to relax before the job. But after a minute of two, Jay broke the silence.

"We've never had a good contact with each other, when we were kids." Al and Antonio looked at him surprised. "He was always the better son, the one who followed in dad's footsteps and wanted to become a doctor." Jay cleared his throat. "And I want to make up the time now."

No one said a single word for the rest of the ride. Fortunately, they were quite close to the first address that Harris gave them.

"Olinsky, Jay, Ruzek – take the back. Erin, Antonio, Atwater – you're with me on the front door."

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Okay, go!" Voight gave them signal to start the operation.

The bust went well. With the man in the back of one of their cars, the team began to slowly get in as well. Just then Halstead's phone rang.

"Was it your brother?" asked Antonio when Jay finished the conversation.

"Yeah. He went to work after he left the district. He was performing an emergency surgery, so he couldn't pick up when I called him before." Jay explained.

"You see, everything's fine."

"I guess I should stop worrying so much."

"Hey, it's better to worry too much than don't care at all." Antonio acknowledged.

"Tony, have you been a therapist in your previous life?"

"Oh, come on, I'm trying to cheer you up, man."

In good moods they both jumped into their car and followed the rest of the team who left a minute before them.

* * *

But somebody remained on the scene. Two men in dark blue van were observing the work of the CPD intelligence officers for the past an hour.

They took another photo of Jay Halstead, this time it was while he was having a conversation with Dawson.

Having done their work, they left the neighborhood.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed Will and pulled him into a lone alley._

" _Holly shit, what the hell did you just do?" Will was breathing heavily, scared by what just had happened._

" _Told you we're not done yet." One of the men spoke._

" _I gave you the money, done the surgery, that was all you wanted!"_

" _But you forgot to tell us about one single detail, doctor." The other man came closer to Will and pinned him against the wall._

" _What detail?" Will managed to sound out._

" _That your brother is a cop!" the first man hissed loud enough for them to hear it._

 _Just after that, they set younger Halstead free and disappeared in the alley._

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now. I'd love to know what do you think about this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your support! You're the best motivation for writing.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

 **I can't express how sorry I am for that long break in posting next chapters. I had really rough time, lots of things that needed to be taken care of, but now I got back on the right track. I'll post next chapters regularly and I'll try not to disappoint you. I hope you're still into the story. To be honest the break made me rethink some scenes that I had previously planned for this story and I'm happy with my new perspective on them. Now I wish you like it too.**

 **So here it is, enjoy the chapter 5!**

* * *

'Pick it up, pick it up, dammit!' he repeated to himself 'Where the hell are you?'

Still no response on the other side of the phone 'Shit!' he almost shouted, throwing his phone onto a table across him.

He was confused. Wasn't sure how to play this. All he could do now was to walk around the room, rethinking all the facts. His recklessness made him feel humiliated. Then somebody knocked on the door and came in.

"Will?" Doctor Hannah Tramble came inside the staff room.

"Huh?" Will turned around to see her.

"Is… everything okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He put his hands inside his pockets, cause he was so nervous that he didn't know how to prevent his limbs from shaking. Hoping that doctor Tramble hasn't noticed. He didn't know her too long but she's proven him she's smart and perceptive.

"You showed up at work a couple hours before your shift, shaken up. I'm just worried."

"I just… I just had one of those bad mornings, you know." He laughed nervously. "But I'm fine, no worries."

"I know I don't have to remind you how much demanding our job is…" she paused, not really knowing how to suggest her colleague that he should pull himself together before he touches a patient.

"I understand what you want to say, doctor Tramble."

"It's Hannah."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." He put his hand on his head not knowing how could he forget they are calling each other by the first names. Not good. 'Snap out of it!' he thought.

Silence echoed in the room.

"Okay, so, I'm all yours, ready to work if you need my assistance." Said Will as he grabbed his lab coat and phone, smiling to her.

"I'm glad you say that cause I have an interesting case you might like to assist me with."

"You know how to tease me, Hannah." They laughed. "Let's make this country a better place!"

"Doctor Halstead, I didn't know you're so true wanna-be-hero."

"Oh, you don't know a lot of things about me, doctor Tramble." Said Will with gigolo voice and they left the room while Will was still glancing over his cell phone.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite smooth. Basically only interrogations and paperwork. The put charges on Harris brothers thanks to confessions of the associates they arrested earlier that day. But no one pleaded guilty to breaking into Jay's apartment.

As there was nothing more they could do, they had to close the case.

"I don't like that kind of cases." Said Ruzek as they started to pack he documents inside boxes.

"What kind of cases?" Olinsky asked.

"You know, the ones where we got more paperwork than the real work."

"I don't follow." Antonio joined the conversation.

"Maybe you'll say I'm an idiot or something but I like the action, I like to run with my gun, I like the fact I'm taking down the bad guys. The rush of adrenaline…"

"You better not say this in an evil hour." Olinsky answered.

"I hear you. It's understandable since you're young. I like it too but more than that I like to come home every night to see my kids." Antonio made his point.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Adam thought about Kim and decided not to continue the conversation.

* * *

Jay finished his part of the work, took an empty cup, from which he was drinking his coffee just an hour ago and went to the kitchen.

"Hey." Said Lindsay, who was sitting by the table.

"Hey." Jay put the cup into the dishwasher. "Tired?"

"Yeah, a little bit. You?"

"I haven't slept for…" he looked at the watch on his wrist "… 43 hours. Yes, I think I'm a bit tired." He gave her his best 'Halstead smile' he could.

They lasted like that for a while till Erin spoke.

"I really did like that evening."

"Glad you did." She looked him straight in his eyes "I liked it too."

"So maybe we can hang out a little bit more often?"

He knew what she meant by that. It hurt him. It hurt him when he couldn't look at her as long as he wanted, when he couldn't touch her hand. It hurt him when he was spending the evenings all alone instead of being with her. But they made their choice. Loyalty to their boss was more important at this point. More important to Erin. But he understands and respects that. Although sometimes the feelings were just too much overwhelming.

"Yeah, sure, I'll talk to Will, he's been working much lately but he likes you, so he'll probably figure something out." Jay managed to get over the awkward situation.

Lindsay opened her mouth as she wanted to say something but then she understood why she shouldn't. She hurt his feelings because she couldn't deal with Voight. In fact, she didn't even try. Maybe it was better to give Jay some more time? Yeah.

"Okay, I'm heading home, need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow, partner." He said and left the room.

* * *

Having reached his destination, he got out of his car and moved towards the main door to his building. He found his keys and came inside. He was glad his apartment isn't so far from the main entrance cause he felt he's just about to fall asleep.

"Hello, neighbor. Getting back from work, huh?" Having heard that, Jay looked around to see who the voice belongs to.

"Do we know each other?" He asked not recognizing the man. He was quite tall, in his late thirties, wearing casual clothes.

"I moved in to the apartment above yours." Answered the guy with happy face.

"Oh really? I didn't know Mrs. Keating planned to move out, she never told me."

"She left to live with her son, from what I know."

"She doesn't have a son…"

The guy cut Jay off "You won't have either if you not listen to me right now."

Then Jay noticed a gun in the man's hands, he was holding it under his jacket, making it barely visible.

"I hope you're smart enough to know that if you do something stupid, you put the whole apartment house in danger."

Jay nodded his head holding his hands far from his hips where he had his holster with his gun inside.

"Good. Now, let's get inside your apartment."

Jay opened the door and they both went in. That's when he tried. That seemed like the only occasion to him. He hit the attacker's solar plexus with his elbow, making him double over. He carried on hitting the man to wear him down but it wasn't easy. The guy struggled but kept striking back. Jay was sure the man wasn't just a regular robber or something. His technique rather showed he's been well trained.

But Jay was well trained too and right now he was pretty sure he's close to beat this guy. Although he got bad luck again. The attacker grabbed a lamp from a shelf and hit it blindly. Unfortunately it hit Jay straight on the back of his head. He collapsed on the ground. He saw the guy slowly getting up, groaning. Jay tried to fight the overpowering exhaustion and dull ache in his head, but he was giving up. Last thing he saw was the guy calling somebody.

"One down, I'm waiting for the other." He said and sat down on the couch looking at Halstead lying on the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Why is Will so nervous and why Jay was attacked after they had closed Harris' case? Time to answer some questions in the next few days. The only hint I can give you… Ruzek should be happy to have some action going on. But will he? Find out reading chapter 6 :)**

 **Big big thanks for your patience and for reading and reviewing my stories. You give me strong motivation!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

 **Massive thanks for those who reviewed, followed or favorited my story! I hope you won't regret it. I wish you could see how much reading the comments or notifications motivates me and makes me smile! Thanks again!**

 **Lanteaddicted** **– you really made my day with your review! Lots of love! Answering to your question – yes! I've seen the promo about twenty times by now and I can't wait to see the episode. It's only 3 more days!**

 **For now, here's the new chapter to the story. We're getting so close to the end of it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chicago at that time of year could really kick ass. The evenings were cold and it was usually raining.

Will walked out through the main door of Chicago Med. Feeling the cold wind, he zipped up his jacket.

"Hey, Will." Somebody spoke.

"Hey, Dave!" He noticed his coworker.

"You going home? I can give you a lift."

"I'd love to, but there's one more place I gotta be." He gently declined the offer "But thanks for asking though. See you at work!"

They said their goodbyes and Will was alone again by the entrance to the building. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Dawson."

"Hi Antonio, Will Halstead here."

"Oh hey, Will, what's up?"

"I've been wondering... Is my brother still at the precinct?"

"Nah, he left earlier today, maybe about ten minutes ago. Why?"

"So he's probably sleeping, that's why he's not answering his phone." Will concluded. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"I'd rather talk in private. Can you meet me now?"

"Not really, I'm still at work. Is that urgent? "

"I guess it is now..."

"So come over the precinct if you want."

"It's a sensitive issue... "

"Don't worry, we can talk here."

"Okay..." he thought for a while "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, I'm waiting."

"Thank you Antonio."

Will hung up and hailed the closest cab he could find.

* * *

Outside Jay's apartment was peace and quiet, till a black van drove past the building. One of the three men that were sitting inside the car, picked up his phone.

"We're here." He spoke and waited for a while for a response. "Don't worry, I know how to make him come here in 30 minutes." Another moment of silence. "Take him downstairs in ten, I know a place."

The man threw the phone to the back of the car. No one said a word since then. They just waited inside.

* * *

Fortunately, the ride to the 21st district took less than fifteen minutes. Will took a deep breath and started to run up the stairs leading to the front entrance. For the first time since his problems begun to arise, he felt just ready to deal with them.

"Well, well, what do we have here." It was obviously Platt, who noticed him, while he tried to sneak to the stairs to intelligence bullpen. "House call, doctor Halstead?"

"I can't argue with you now." He didn't care about Platt right now. He made a mental note to apologize for that later.

Antonio apparently heard their 'talk' and went downstairs to let his friend's brother in.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help."

"Come on, Will, we know each other for quite a while. Any time. Let's move to a spare room, where we can talk alone."

And they did. Dawson brought a glass of water for the younger Halstead and they began to talk.

"So, I'm all ears, what's going on, Will?"

"It's not that easy to explain, but here's the thing."

"Calm down, and start from the beginning."

Will took a sip from his glass and began the story.

"It happened when I was working in the clinic NY. I had this patient… young, beautiful woman who looked sad and scared." Antonio listened carefully to what his colleague was saying "She came with a guy who claimed to be her husband. Or future husband, I can't really remember now…"

"Okay, don't worry about it right now. What happened next?"

"He wanted her to have breasts implants. But I told them it's risky, she had problems with her spine, it could do a lot of harm."

"You said he wanted her to do it, why?"

"As I told you, there was something in her behavior I found alarming. She seemed really scared."

"How did the man react to your diagnosis?"

"I'm heading to that moment." Will cleared his throat. He was calm now, confident about the story he wants to say. "He went outside the room. There was another guy, waiting for them. I wanted to ask about one more thing, so I went to look for this husband or whoever it was. And then I accidentally overheard their conversation."

After saying that, Will paused and lost control of the strength in his voice.

"Will?" Antonio examined the younger man with his eyes.

"Yeah… It appeared he's not her husband. Or boyfriend. Not a colleague even."

"Who was he, Will?"

Will stopped staring at the desk, they were sitting by and looked Antonio in his eyes. With a haunted look.

* * *

"If you plan to even touch my brother, you have to kill me first."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Answered the man, who was tying Jay to a kitchen chair.

"What do you want from us? Who are you?"

"I bet your brother told you. So stop pretending."

"I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"Sit still and maybe I'll let you see your brother one more time."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Anger arose in Jay with every minute since he regained consciousness.

"I tried to be nice, really. But you're not helping yourself." The man checked how many bullets does he have in the magazine in his gun.

"Just tell me why." Jay lowered his voice. He still felt pretty dizzy, the world was spinning around and the man, dressed in black, threatening him with quite solid gun, made him only feel more confused.

"Told you already. Your brother messed with us."

"What did he do?"

The man looked through the window, then turned to Jay and said:

"Let's start with being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

* * *

Will went out of the precinct. Of course it had to start raining. He liked rain but only when he could sit inside a warm house and just watch the drops bang onto his windows. He didn't like it when it was dark around, cold and he had to move to the other part of the city. Like right now.

But the meeting with Antonio made him stronger. And calmer. He knew what to do now. He got a new cell phone from Dawson (cause his old one might have been wired) and he promised Will he'll visit them in about an hour when he finishes the work. They will talk about the situation with Jay and set up a plan.

He let a sigh of relief.

'It's almost over, man, you can do this. Now you can deal with all of your demons.' He whispered to himself.

He's done as he was told. He headed to Jay's apartment.

And the rain started to fall more heavily.

* * *

The gun was biting him in his back. With one hand very uncomfortably twisted behind his back Jay Halstead was walking through the corridor in assistance of two armed guys. One wrong move and he's dead. He didn't want to put his neighbors in danger, so he was walking as straight as he could. His vision was still quite blurry and the pounding in his head wouldn't stop.

Outside there were two guys waiting for them by a black van.

"Let's go for a ride, detective." One of them said as they threw him inside the van and shut the door.

His moment of joy didn't last long. He run through the rain and finally got inside the apartment. What he saw made his blood run cold. Everything in mess. A lamp broken in pieces. Bloody ropes in the center of the room. Blood.

After a few seconds he felt his phone buzzing.

"Abandoned garages by Troy St and Elston Ave. One hour. If you want to see your brother alive." The text message said.

He hid in the bathroom and with shaky hands he phoned Antonio from the phone he's given him.

After that he run from the building and soaked wet, he lead the way to rescue his older brother.

* * *

"Voight! Antonio shouted through the bullpen before he reached his boss' office.

"What's going on?" Hank stood up.

"We've got a problem. Halstead's been kidnapped."

Everyone gathered in the bullpen looked at Dawson, shocked. Nobody moved an inch for a few seconds.

* * *

He got out of a cab, about a kilometer from the place they texted him. He tried to dry his face but his sleeves were soaked with water so it made no sense.

Here it is. The worst part of his life has just began.

And he started walking towards the Troy Street.

* * *

"What do we know about the attackers?" Asked Olinsky after the whole team listened to very shortened version of the story that Antonio provided.

"Nothing substantial for us right now. Besides the fact that they come across as well trained and unhesitating."

"Vest up, take the long guns and flashlights. We need to move now!" Voight almost yelled. But he didn't need to rush his team. Each of them knew his friend needs them asap.

They jumped into their two cars and burned rubber starting out.

* * *

Will got closer to the place where he noticed a black van, with the lights turned on. It's gotta be them. They were talking. But he couldn't see Jay.

He glanced at his watch. Damn, only 3 minutes left. He has to go in.

Slowly he went step by step closer to the van. He was noticed by the man a few seconds after.

"We thought you'll never show up, doc." They laughed.

"Where's Jay?" Will asked.

"Easy, easy. First things first."

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" Will asked louder and toughly.

"Will! Run! It's a set up!"

He heard Jay's voice from the back of the van.

The man who was speaking with Will, turned back in direction of the van and Will used that second given him by his older brother. He started to run as fast as he could not looking back.

'Fuck!' he thought.

What has he done? He left Jay in danger, now they will hurt him for sure! Jay saved him again.

'Damn it!' He muttered as he began to feel his legs are giving up. He run into a small forest next to the garages and mud was really slick.

Then he heard shots being fired. He wanted to scream. Where the hell are Antonio and Voight?

Another shots echoed. And after that, one body fell to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my, it's getting messy, huh? But at least we learned a little bit about Will's story in NY. Want more? Be patient, I'm already working on that!**

 **Thank you for reading! Any comments/suggestions – post a reply or PM me. I would love to read it.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there!**

 **Believe me or not, but I really tried to write and post this chapter at least 24 hours ago, but every time sat down and wanted to work on that, I was called to do something different. Or I was at work. But it's 3 a.m. right now in my time zone and I'm ready to present you the next chapter to my story! And again I was blown away by your awesome reviews!** **Ghostwriter** **,** **Masalinstead** **,** **Lanteaddicted** **,** **NALEY23alwaysforever** **, Guest and everybody reading this story – it's terrific to have you here! Thank you and enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

For him, as a doctor, feeling a rush of adrenaline isn't something rare or unique. He has dealt with lots of tough situation, has worked under high pressure. He's been operating on a human's heart, he's been bringing people back to life by resuscitating them. And in that kind of situation every second counts. Your head has to be cleared out of stress and pressure. All you need is to think rationally and act fast.

But right now, in that forest, he forgot about being a doctor. He was only a younger brother who couldn't cope with the fact, the closest person he has is in danger because of him. And the sounds of bullets being fired in his direction – they were freaking him out.

Despite the darkness all around, he could see almost perfectly. Only the rain was messing with his sight.

Another shots fired. And this time not all of the shots hit the trees or the ground. One of the bullets hit the doctor making him fall on the ground with great power.

* * *

Mouse run from his storage room as fast as he could. He was so nervous that he couldn't enter a correct password to the door that led to intelligence bullpen. Platt noticed that and went up the stairs, curious.

"Forgot your password?"

"I'm… ugh… Yeah. I 've got to take something important…. It's urgent…"

"Slow down, what's going on?" Platt asked and she entered a correct password. The door opened.

"It's… Jay's been taken from his own apartment. I need to have footage from the security cameras and find out who those idiots are."

The desk sergeant was shocked by the news Mouse provided. "Does Voight know?"

"Yeah, the whole team is on its way to rescue him. But they need to know who they are."

"Sure, sure, go!" She pushed him through the door "If you need something, call me!"

But Mouse has already been working by his laptop on the security footage so he didn't answer anything to her. After a few minutes of going through the videos from street cameras and running facial recognition, he grabbed his phone and called his boss.

"It's Mouse. The guys are Jack Rivera's people. He's big fish in NY. His specialties are mostly human trafficking and forcing women to prostitution." Voight said something back. Mouse listened and added "Keep me informed, will ya?" Then he hung up and covered his head with his hands. All is left is to wait now.

* * *

A first, he had no idea what has happened and why he's lying face to the mud and cold ground. But when he started to think about that, he felt sharp pain in his arm.

"What the…" he murmured and reflexively grabbed hold of the arm. It didn't help. But when he noticed that his palm is covered with thick red substance, he almost immediately came to himself and realized what's going on.

He crawled till he reached the nearest tree, stood up and hid behind it. Breathing heavily, he realized he's got no other option but run. No chance they decided to leave him alone.

It was just like he got some superpowers, he was speeding up to the nearest street, knowing he will be much safer there. And he will try to contact with Antonio.

'Run, run, you can't slow down!' he repeated the words in his mind while rushing straight on. 'If you stop, it's over, damn it.'

After a while, the dark surrounding was finally lightened up by some blue lights.

"Here! I'm here!" He shouted knowing who the cars belong to.

Voight, Antonio, Olinsky, Lindsay, Ruzek and Atwater jumped out of the cars.

"Where are they?" Voight didn't lose time and needed to know everything straightaway.

"Not far from here, at the abandoned garages." Will gasped "I saw four of them. Armed."

"Will, you're bleeding!" Lindsay noticed and came closer to have a better look on his wound.

"Were you shot?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know… I guess so…" Will floundered.

"Stay here, call an ambulance, were going in." Voight ordered pointing at their cars and making it clear for the younger Halstead that he has to sit and wait.

"No way, I'm coming with you!"

"Will-"

"No, no, it's my brother we're talking about now. He needs me."

"I know it's nasty situation but it's not safe, you've already got shot. I can't waist the time talking to you now." Voight loaded his gun and turned to his team "We spread out. Ruzek and Atwater – you go left, Antonio, Olinsky – go right. Erin, you're with me. Let's bring the kid home." And they hit their road, fully focused, with guns ready in their hands.

"Jay's vest is in the car. You're not less than 300 meters behind us, you got it?" Antonio said to Will before he followed Olinsky. He couldn't help it. He knew what Will is going through. He still remembered worrying when Gabby was in danger. He remembered how badly he wanted to do something to bring her home safe. He had to trust Will that he won't do anything stupid.

* * *

The rain wouldn't leave off. Adam's hair has already glued to his forehead, making him feel uncomfortable. But he couldn't do anything about it as he was holding a gun pointed at a small flicker of light, Ruzek suspected it's the car that belonged to Jay's captors. He marked that spot to Kevin who nodded his head and they continued to carefully approach towards it.

"I can see only three of them." Olinsky whispered to the radio that was on his bulletproof vest on his shoulder.

Antonio took binocs out of his pocket and took a closer look. "Can't see the other one."

"We see only three." They heard Lindsay dispatch.

But seconds later they knew where the fourth guy was. Loud bang and their radios went on "Shots fired, shots fired!"

* * *

They managed to dodge the bullets. Low on his knees, Adam reached old dumpster for pruned trees. What a luck. Looking thoroughly around, he didn't notice anyone. So where the hell the shots were fired from?

"I have no visual on the target!" He radioed in.

Then bushes near him moved and one guy jumped out of them.

"CPD don't move!" Adam reacted immediately. But the guy wasn't different from the other criminals they were arresting, and of course wouldn't listen. So without a moment of hesitation, Ruzek began the manhunt.

"He's running towards Elston Ave, I'm right behind him!"

Making sure Atwater follows him, he began the wild chase.

* * *

Burgess and Roman were waiting for further orders by the intelligence cars. Burgess hated waiting. She'd rather be on the scene, ready to take an action than waiting till somebody calls her. She just felt she belongs to intelligence.

Roman, on the other side, was fine with his position. He knew the role of a patrol officer. And strongly appreciated it. The job has proven him so many times its importance and that was simply satisfying.

"Burgess, Roman, head to Elston, suspect on a run." Their radio went off.

"Copy that." Kim responded "Finally." Roman wasn't sure if the last word was said to him or his partner was just speaking to herself. Nevertheless, he didn't waste time on talking, they had a job to do.

* * *

Suddenly, the perp changed his way. Ruzek and Atwater lost him for a few seconds

"We lost him!" Ruzek screamed into his radio

"I've got visual. He's the rest of the guys. They're all in there. Time to go in." Olinsky's calm and low voice draw their attention to the black van, whose lights were shut down now.

"Roman, Burgess, we need your assistance. 500 yards on east from your position. Now!" Antonio called for backup.

"Copy that!" They heard in response.

"On the positions." Voight looked at Lindsay who nodded her head, giving him a sign to start the action. "Let's go!"

And they all made a move. Showtime.

"Chicago PD!"

"Drop your weapons!"

"Hands where I can see them!"

Shouting, kicking the doors to the garages, looking for the mafia members - that all happened just in a dozen of seconds. They apparently wanted to drive away but didn't have enough time to do so. There was a lot of noise, dazzling flashlights but all in all they arrested the four guys.

"Where's Halstead?" Voight kicked one of the men on his knees making him fall on the ground, screaming in pain but not saying another word. That got Voight even more mad. He put his gun just in between the gangster's eyes.

"You better not play games with me. It's not NY. Here, in Chicago, we have zero tolerance for scumbags like you." After saying that he released the safety lock, making the guy wince.

"…. Garage no. 4, in the trunk."

Olinsky was the first to react. Ruzek turned the car's lights to brighten the place. Antonio and Erin joined Alvin, they found a placard saying it's number four. Together they pried the door open and got inside. Dawson went straight to the driver's seat to unlock the trunk and Olinsky quickly opened it.

"You okay, kid?" Asked Olinsky, seeing Jay with his legs and hands tied. He immediately tried to move, to get out, but his older coworker held him down.

"Easy, easy, we've got to untie you first." Antonio's been already on that, checking at the same time if his friend had any visible injuries.

"Jay, are you hurt?" asked Lindsay with concern in her voice.

"Nah, I'm good." A hoarse voice was barely hearable from the inside of the trunk.

"Will said there was blood in your apartment.

"Yeah… We may have exchanged a few punches." He paused "Hit my head a little."

"Linds, get Will here, he should be somewhere around."

"Got it."

Together with Olinsky, they got Jay out and walked out with him.

"Get him inside the car!" Said Voight. It was safer there, cause it was still raining pretty heavily. They all were wet and cold, but it wasn't the issue now.

"Jay! Oh God, I was so worried, man!" Will Halstead run up to the car to see his older brother.

"Will." Jay smiled, knowing now that his brother is okay and safe. "Why on earth are you wearing my vest?" he asked when he noticed his brother's cover. And a scruffily tied bandage over his upper arm. "And what's wrong with your arm?!"

"Easy, tiger. Everything's okay, it's just through and through." Jay's questioning look meant it's not an adequate answer "Ruzek, give me your flashlight, will you?" Adam rapidly brought it to Will and he started to check Jay's eyes for signs of concussion. "So I got shot after you told me to run, then Antonio let me go with them… I mean, close to them but only if I wear your vest. It's quite cool to wear it, though."

Burgess, Roman, Olinsky and Atwater took the mafia members to their cars and drove then to the precinct, after seeing they friend and making sure he's okay. Antonio went to the EMT to show them where to head, since they waited on the other side of the place. Erin was only standing there and looking at the brothers. She was glad it was all over.

"Unequal pupil size, abnormal eye movement, sensitivity to light." Will turned to Voight "That's it. We gotta go to Chicago Med."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere." Jay protested.

"Halstead-" Voight wanted to say something but Jay wouldn't let him finish.

"I'm just tired, I just wanna go home, I need to sleep."

"And that's what I'm talking about, you're sleepy cause you've got a concussion."

"I'm sleepy cause I haven't slept for…." He couldn't collect his thoughts and say how many hours he has spent without the sleep. And showing to Will by that, one more symptom of his probable concussion "Whatever."

"No worries, I'm going with you, I need to stitch my arm up."

"It's not that I'm scared!"

"Okay, you two go in the ambo, we will follow you in the car." Voight summed up pointing with his finger on the ambulance Antonio lead there. "We'll meet you at Chicago Med."

Dawson patted Jay on his back to comfort his friend. The rest of the unit moved to their car, feeling really glad they can warm themselves up inside.

"So this guy in New York happened to be a mafia mob, huh? You got really lucky, bro. You hit the jackpot, we can say." Jay said, laughing gently while walking towards the paramedics.

And a few minutes later, both of the vehicles left the site cutting the darkness with their front lights.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaaa, the case is closed, everybody are safe, it's all going to be fine now! Actually I planned it to be the last chapter, but… Should this story end like that? I'm thinking now – maybe a fluffy chapter to finish it better? After all the suspense and angst? If you want to help me to make the decision, you know the way:)**

 **I can't believe Chicago PD starts in about** **1** **day** **54 minutes** **according to some websites. For me it's unfortunately a couple more hours, but well... spoilers say it's worth all the waiting.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Lots of love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there!**

 **I know it's been awhile since I posted the previous chapter but lots of things came up and I couldn't focus on writing. I'm sorry! Big big thanks to the people that waited patiently for this last chapter. Actually I asked if you want a fluffy ending to this story and most of you said it would make a good closure and I think the same. I was trying hard to make up something connected to the story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **(Before you start reading I need to say that I'm not familiar with police training programs and I made up some facts for the sake of the story.)**

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Told ya. Can't wait to go in."

"It's not that easy and funny like they show it on TV."

"We're talked about this. Won't embarrass you, bro."

Jay laughed and then said to his younger brother:

"Oh, man, I would never tell we'll be standing in here together."

"Now I see." Will pointed a finger on Jay "You're just stressed I might take away your job from you, aren't you?"

And then they both burst into laughing.

"Let's get in, smartass."

* * *

The building inside was as impressive as it looked from the outside. Jay quickly found a person they needed to talk to. But he let his brother to do the talking.

"Hi, Will Halstead for the basic one-day police training."

The secretary pondered for a while and turned to Jay: "We spoke last week, right? On the phone?" Jay nodded and they shook their hands.

"Okay then." She looked into her notebook "I see we agreed he'll participate in a few classes today." Lisa, that was the secretary's name, turned some pages "Starting 9 a.m. with physical training."

"Sounds about right." Jay smiled to her and Lisa blushed a bit."

Will rolled his eyes in disbelieve.

"So…" the woman took from under the desk a package "Mr. Halstead, here are your clothes for the training, locker rooms are downstairs, second door on the left." Lisa handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." And the younger Halstead did what he was told.

After the events that happened three weeks back, with the New York's mafia mob, the brothers talked a lot. Will was feeling pangs of guilt that he hasn't dealt with the situation better and couldn't avoid putting his only brother in deathly dangerous situation. Jay only made a joke that, in fact, his actions weren't reconcilable with the police training. After a few minutes he was deeply regretting his word, cause Will wouldn't stop asking about the training. So Jay called the Academy and managed to sign Will up for couple of classes.

And here they are.

"Detective?"

"Huh?" Lisa's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Do you want to assist out coaches today?" Jay got interested and came closer to her desk.

"I thought I'm not allowed."

"As a CPD detective? Of course you are allowed."

"Okay, so if they won't mind then, yeah, I will be happy to join them. Thanks."

* * *

The brothers met outside on the training field. Jay, wearing his sunglasses, was waiting for Will. The sun was shining, not even a cloud on the sky, it was pretty warm with really delicate wind. Just perfect weather for a training.

"What on Earth you had to promise or do to this woman for signed t-shirt with my name on it?" Asked Will and turned so his brother could read "Will Halstead" on his back.

"Looks nice." Jay commented, pretending he didn't hear the question "Here's your coach." He pointed at a guy standing by a group of cadets. "Scared?"

"You're kidding, right?" Will laughed.

"Okay, I'm just asking."

And just then the coach blew his whistle what meant that all cadets had to take their positions. Jay patted his brother's back and wished him luck.

He went himself to the nearest bench, sat down and observed. It was an interesting experience, seeing his brother entering his world, the world of trainings, the world of different kind of strictness and commands.

Jay had been asked a few times to help the coach and it's been nice. Only once he and Will had a chance to exchange a few words.

"Next time you're coming to Chicago Med and I'll make sure you'll get your medical training." Will panted when he stopped running.

"Come on, man, it's just one day." Jay sincerely laughed "Imagine if you had to be going every day for trainings like that."

"That's why I decided to sit comfortably with books and study medicine."

They didn't have much time for talking, cause Will had to go to shooting range. That was one of the activities with which Jay could work with his brother individually. It looked like this class was the most interesting to Will. Jay's theory was, it's because he could wear the bulletproof vest again. It soon came up that shooting isn't as easy as it looks. The gun is heavy and you need to hold it perfectly sill when you're aiming. Jay sold Will a few tricks and what was more important – the brothers had a lot of fun together.

Self-defense… oh yeah. That was the highlight of the day. Although Will had to stay extremely focused, because of the fact his hands are his tools at work and damaging them would cause some serious consequences, he was doing just fine. Maybe that's because he wanted to impress Jay? Show his big brother that he can do a lot for him, just like Jay's trying to do to protect his younger and only sibling? Who knows.

The rest of the day was filled with mostly theory classes, gym and paintball at a very late evening.

Jay was taking part in the game as well, he was the leader of one of two teams. The other coach commanded the second group of cadets. They split between the two captains. Both groups consisted of 6 people plus the leader. They got dressed and went out. They suspected the field for the game will be cool but what they saw… left them just speechless. The field was enormous and designed urban style. So lots of cardboard buildings, cars and usual street stuff like rubbish bins or street lights. It was stunning.

The boys took their positions and after a signal the game started. When running and hiding behind the objects, Will had some flashbacks from the night they went to rescue Jay. It knocked him down for a little bit but then some other guy run to him and dragged him behind a car and explained the newest tactics. Will understood that it's a teamwork and to succeed they need to cooperate. Just like in the OR. Every doctor has their responsibilities and the success consists of their combined effort.

"Will." Jay rested his arm on his brothers shoulder, squatting behind him.

"Jay. There's one enemy on 2 o'clock." Said Will constantly holding the guy at gunpoint.

"Okay." Jay needed to think up a plan "I'll go from behind and will try to surprise him. Cover me." The younger brother confirmed that he understood and Jay moved."

Will made sure he sees both his brother and the guy from the other team. But the most important was to cover his brother's back.

And then it went so fast. The guy must have heard Jay and turned to knock the gun out of Jay's hands. But a second later the men was lying on the ground, got up with Jays help and went out with his hand up meaning he got shot and he can come back to the game after three minutes.

Jay nodded to his brother thanking him for "saving his live". Will needed that a lot. Even if it was just a game. Jay knew that.

There was a lot of shooting, running and sneaking behind the objects for both of the groups. And a lot of fun as well. But the game had to come to an end.

The day was long. The brothers thanked to the coaches, said their goodbyes and headed to Jay's car. It was after midnight, so both of them were exhausted.

"Thanks for that." Will was the first to talk after they got inside.

"For what?" Jay was thinking maybe his brother knew he stepped on a trash lying next to his feet, to make some noise and notify the enemy he's coming, while playing paintball, to provoke the guy.

"For this day. It was good experience, you know."

"Glad you liked it."

A silence filled the car.

"I hope you will never need to use that knowledge you gained today." Said Jay, protective as always.

"Of course I will have to use it. Can't wait for it!"

"How's that?" Jay looked slightly shocked and surprised by his brother's statement.

"So we're not playing paintball anytime soon?" Will teased Jay.

They both laughed.

"Cause you know, I was thinking maybe we can gather some people from your unit, from med and firehouse 51 and have some competition."

"Haaa, you don't know what your stepping into."

"Why's that?"

"I gotta remind you, you had only one day of training, they had lots more. Besides your dudes from Med. You guys would lose immediately."

"Who said I would be teamed with them? I thought we would mix?"

"Oh boy, it's gonna be a long drive home." Jay summed up what was followed by a light punch from Will.

Yeah, it's been definitely a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it. A definite ending to the "Unfinished Business" story. It's been a great pleasure to write it and to see your reactions and comments. Thank you a lot! Your support is crucial for my motivation. So thanks again!**

 **Now I have to take care on some other things so I don't know when I will have time for writing stories about our Chicago heroes. And my head is so full of ideas! I've got even a plan for some crossovers. Hopefully I will be able to write even a few lines a day and create a story by the end of the year. If of course you are interested in reading it?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the story in general. In case you want to tell me about it – you know the drill. Leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thanks again and see you someday!**


End file.
